Hope for the Future
by Brightdreamer
Summary: REVISED & REPOSTED. Obi-Wan deals with his master's death and the new responsibility placed on him.


Title: Hope for the Future  
Author: Eloy Brightdreamer  
Date Started: 9/9/99-Revised 6/12/02  
Rating: PG  
Setting: During the end of TPM, immediately after Qui-Gon dies.  
Category: Missing scenes, angst  
Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters belong to George Lucas, LucasFilm LTD, and 20th Century Fox. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. No money was made by me from this story.  
Summary: Missing scenes at the end of TPM, Obi-Wan deals with his master's death and the new responsibility placed on him.  
AN: This has been revised a bit to fix some of the problems that people had with it. I tried to make Obi-Wan a bit stronger in it, but I still feel like he didn't have a powerful enough reaction to Qui-Gon's death in the movie. So it's still pretty sappy. But then again, so am I. :)

**Hope for the Future**

Obi-Wan thought he could never stop crying. His whole world had been turned upside down in one cruel lightsaber blow. As he held his master's lifeless body in his arms, time seemed to stop. Minutes dragged by like hours as he rocked slowly back and forth, sobbing quietly. The events of the past few minutes played themselves over and over in his mind like a broken holoprojector. He saw the horrified surprise on Qui-Gon's face...heard his own shocked scream...saw the leering demon-like face of his master's murderer...again... and again... and again.... Obi-Wan's stomach churned. Gently setting his master down, he stood up quickly and stumbled to the pit which had recently become the grave of the Sith monster. There, he fell to his knees and was violently sick over the edge. Afterward, emotionally and physically drained, he crawled back to Qui-Gon's body and gathered it into his arms. Calling on the Force for strength, he staggered to his feet and began the long trek back down the corridor. It was slow going, as he could only get through two or three sections at a time before the red energy shield would close in front of him. With every step, it seemed as though his master's body became heavier. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the hanger where the duel had begun. A few Naboo soldiers were gathering up the remains of the battle droids that lay strewn about the room. They glanced up as Obi-Wan entered, then immediately rushed toward him with looks of concern on their faces. The Padawan fell to his knees and set Qui-Gon's body on the ground as gently as he could. He looked up at the approaching men, barely able to hold himself upright. "It's over," he gasped. He felt strong hands grip his arms, then everything faded to black.

* * * * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on a bed in a lavishly decorated room. He felt something cool on his forehead and looked up to see Padmé bathing his face with cold water. "Wha...how...why..." he stammered.

"Shh...it's OK," Padmé soothed. Obi-Wan sat up in the bed and looked around. 

"Where's Qui-Gon?" he asked. Padmé's eyes looked sad.

"You don't remember?" she whispered. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to recall what had happened. _Naboo... free the people...battle...lightsabers...the Sith...._ Suddenly he curled up on the bed, clutching at his head as the memories returned in full.

"No..." he managed to choke out before breaking down in tears. Dimly, he heard Padmé telling him that it was all right, that it would be all right. He felt her hand rubbing his back as sobs shook his body. After a few minutes, he calmed down enough to sit back up and look at her. He saw that she had been crying too. But she wasn't just the handmaiden Padmé, he remembered suddenly. "Your highness," he sighed, "I'm sorry...you shouldn't be taking care of me."

Padmé smiled. "For now, forget that I'm the queen," she said. "Not many people know about my decoy, so she is taking care of the minor diplomatic functions for now. I thought you'd want to see a familiar face when you woke up."

"How did I get here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My soldiers found you and Qui-Gon after the battle." Obi-Wan's emotions threatened to overwhelm him again at the mention of his former master's name, but he reached out to the Force, pushed his feelings down inside, and was able to remain calm while Padmé continued, "All our infirmaries and hospitals were full with the wounded from the battle, so I had them bring you here. You've been feverish and unconscious for almost a day."

"A day..." Suddenly the Padawan remembered someone else who might have been suffering as much as he was. "Anakin...how is he?"

"He's here," Padmé replied. "He's asleep in the next room."

"Can I see him?"

Padmé nodded slightly. "Yes, but try not to wake him; he's exhausted. So many people have wanted to see him after the battle...I had to hide him here so he could rest."

Obi-Wan sat up, wincing as the movement sent a wave of dizziness washing over him. He took a deep breath and touched the Force, shaking off the momentary disorientation. He stood up and gathered his robe from where it had been draped over a chair near the bed. As he moved toward the door, Padmé stood and came up behind him. "Ani's in the first room on the left," she said quietly.

"Thank you," he said, looking back at her. _For everything,_ he added silently. "Will you be all right?" She nodded. Obi-Wan bent down and kissed her on the cheek, then turned and quickly walked out the door.

Obi-Wan quietly opened the door to Anakin's room, not wanting to wake the boy. He was surprised to see Anakin sitting up on the bed, his arms wrapped around his knees. He glanced up as Obi-Wan entered, then buried his face back in his arms. Obi-Wan moved over to the bed and sat down. He was at a loss. _Qui-Gon would have known what to do._ Awkwardly, he reached out his hand and patted Anakin's shoulder. "Um...it's okay..."

"No, it's not!" Anakin yelled. Obi-Wan jumped back, startled at the boy's anger. "He's really gone, isn't he," Anakin added, softer this time. Obi-Wan nodded silently. The boy buried his face in his hands. Obi-Wan started to reach out for him again, but stopped, remembering the previous outburst. They sat in silence for a few tense moments, and both were startled by a light knocking at the door.

"Come in," Obi-Wan called, and the door opened to reveal one of the queen's handmaidens.

"Sorry to disturb you," she said quietly. "We just got the message that the Jedi council are arriving. They want to speak with you as soon as they land, which will be within the next hour."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said.

"There's food waiting for you in the dining room," the girl added, then bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Obi-Wan turned back to the boy. "Do you want to come with me? You can stay here if you want, but I'm sure the council will want to see you too, eventually."

Anakin shook his head, and climbed off the bed, heading for the door without a word. After a moment, Obi-Wan followed him.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Obi-Wan and Anakin met the council and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, saw the Nemoidians taken into custody, then each of them were whisked away by the council. Obi-Wan lost track of the boy during all the commotion, but decided it would be better to look for him after his meeting with the council. Anakin would be safe with the other Jedi.

Later, Obi-Wan stood in front of the Jedi Council, relating to them the events of the previous day. "...and, when he was dying, Qui-Gon asked me to train Anakin," he finished. There was a stir among the members of the council.

"Plan to honor his last wish, do you?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. Qui-Gon believed that Anakin would be the Chosen One. I don't know if this will prove true or not, but I know that the boy must be trained."

Mace Windu spoke up calmly, "And if he is not the Chosen One, what then? What if training him is not the correct choice?"

"I will take full responsibility."

"Discuss this more, we must," Yoda interjected. "Obi-Wan, wait outside, you will." Obi-Wan bowed slightly and turned to walk out the door. Halfway there he stopped and turned back.

"Masters, with your permission, I would like to search out the boy. I have not seen him since you arrived," he said.

"The boy is safe," Ki-Adi-Mundi answered him. "We know where he is. You will see him at the funeral, but not before. Wait outside." Obi-Wan bowed again and went into the next room to meditate and wait for the council's decision.

*****

"Your apprentice, young Skywalker, will be," Yoda finished. Obi-Wan smiled slightly at this, relieved that he would not have to defy the council, and glad that Qui-Gon's dying wish would be honored. But why did he still feel as though a great weight had been put on his shoulders? He stood up and bowed to the tiny Jedi Master.

"With your permission, Master, I would like to see Anakin now," he said.

"Already at the funeral, he is. See him there, you will," Yoda replied. "Go now, we must. Come, come." 

*****

The sun set in a watercolor display of purples, pinks, reds, and blues above the round open building where Qui-Gon's funeral was beginning. It seemed as though the sky itself had decided to put on a show for the final departure of the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan was oblivious to the beauty as he approached, only seeing the stone bier where the man whom he had loved as a father lay cold atop a mattress of dry sticks. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he pulled his hood over his head in order to hide his emotions from the others. Seeing Anakin standing alone, he walked over and joined him in silence.

Soon, the ceremony began. Obi-Wan stepped forward to receive the torch that would set the pyre alight. Reaching out to the Force, he calmed himself and whispered a final farewell to Qui-Gon. Then, taking a deep breath, he touched the flame to the tinder. The fire spread quickly, engulfing the body. Obi-Wan tossed the torch into the fire and returned to his place by Anakin.

_Oh, Qui-Gon, how can I go on without you?_ he thought. _I hope I live up to your expectations. This boy...you believed in him...I will try...I promised you..._ he looked over at Anakin, who was obviously fighting back tears. Seeing this, Obi-Wan had to swallow hard in an attempt to get rid of the lump that suddenly arose in his throat.

"What will happen to me now?" the boy asked.

"The council have granted me permission to train you," Obi-Wan responded. "You will be a Jedi, I promise." _Another promise. I hope I can keep them._

*****

The fire had nearly died out. Only a few glowing embers remained of what had once been the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Most of the mourners had drifted away. Only Obi-Wan, Anakin, and a few others remained. Obi-Wan turned again to Anakin, his first Padawan Learner. "Time to leave," he said quietly.

"Do we have to?" Anakin whispered.

"We must move on," Obi-Wan replied. "We have to get on with our own lives." _I'm trying to convince myself too, Padawan. Don't put up too much of a fight or I might join you._ He sighed. _I've got to be the master now._ He turned to go, hoping that Anakin would follow him. To his relief, the boy got up and walked by his side.

When they arrived at Obi-Wan's quarters, he told Anakin to wait in the living room, then went to the bedroom in search of a pair of scissors. His thoughts drifted to when Qui-Gon had first cut his hair in the Padawan style, on the transport from Bandomeer. It had been a very special time for them. He wanted to make this special for Anakin, too. Finding the scissors in a dresser drawer, he turned to go, but stopped. Gazing into the mirror above the dresser, he slowly reached up and took hold of his Padawan braid. He had long looked forward to the day that Qui-Gon would cut the braid off, signifying Obi-Wan's ascension to the level of Knight. I wish you were here, Qui-Gon. He squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his emotions down, back to a far corner of his mind. _Well, here goes nothing,_ he thought, then opened his eyes and quickly snipped off the braid. Holding it and the scissors tightly in his hand, he walked back to where Anakin waited.

Anakin was sprawled across the sofa, sound asleep. _He must be exhausted,_ Obi-Wan thought. He didn't want to wake the boy, but also didn't want to leave this till morning. Sitting down, he gently shook his apprentice's shoulder. Anakin awoke instantly, sitting up to face Obi-Wan. "What?" he snapped.

"I'm going to cut your hair," Obi-Wan said, realizing how silly that sounded. "So...so everyone will know that you're a Padawan Learner." Wordlessly, Anakin slid to the floor and knelt facing away from his master. Obi-Wan began to snip at Anakin's shaggy hair, cutting it short and even, leaving a small piece behind the boy's right ear for the braid. Anakin sat mute the whole time, and since Obi-Wan could think of nothing to say, the room was silent save the whispering sounds of the scissors. It was only when Obi-Wan turned the boy around to begin the braid that he noticed the tears streaming down his apprentice's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. _Stupid, Obi-Wan, of course you know what's wrong, it's the same thing that's wrong with you..._

Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted by Anakin's small voice. "I'm all alone now," he said, then continued before Obi-Wan could reply, "Everyone who ever cared about me is lost. I can't go home to my mom and my friends, Padmé is really the queen, and Qui-Gon is...is..." he stopped, sobs shaking his slight body.

"I know how you feel," Obi-Wan said, beginning to plait the hair above Anakin's right ear. _Believe me, I know. I've never felt more lonely in my life._ "But, I'm here, and I'm not leaving."

"Yes, but you're...you don't..."

Obi-Wan sighed. _He thinks I don't care about him..._ Not knowing what to say, he continued the short braid. Suddenly, he had an idea. Handing Anakin the braid to hold, he grabbed his now-unattached Padawan braid and snipped off part of it. He then began to add pieces of his own hair to the braid. "You've got a part of me now," he said, tying the braid off with a piece of string. "I'll always be with you, no matter what happens." Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, he reached out with the Force and touched Anakin's mind for the first time. A myriad of negative emotions flowed over him. He felt the boy's anger, fear, pain, and grief, mirroring his own. Putting his own feelings aside, he sent calming, caring thoughts and emotions toward his Padawan. Slowly, the boy's anguish subsided. Then, to Obi-Wan's great surprise, Anakin reached back toward his master. The mental touch was tentative and fumbling at first, but soon gained strength as Anakin acquired confidence and understanding. Obi-Wan was amazed and a little frightened at his apprentice's power. He had to work hard to keep from automatically putting up defensive mental blocks; he kept his mind open, except for his intense feelings surrounding the memories of Qui-Gon's death. He didn't want to add to Anakin's pain. However, the boy eventually found the block and pushed hard, causing Obi-Wan's grief and anguish to flow anew. Obi-Wan gasped in almost physical pain as the emotions returned in a rush. With tears coursing down his face, he was about to break the mental link when he sensed something else from his Padawan. All the peaceful thoughts and warm emotions that he had sent earlier were now coming back to him... the boy was trying to calm him! Obi-Wan accepted the peace and directed the same back to Anakin. They sat for what seemed like hours, each healing the other and receiving comfort from their common loss.

When Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes, he saw the boy fast asleep, curled up at his feet. Gently, he reached down and lifted the boy onto the couch, then tucked a blanket around him before stumbling off to his own bed, where he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood watching the Naboo celebration parade. Obi-Wan glanced at his apprentice and smiled slightly. Seeing the boy there, dressed as a Padawan, Obi-Wan's thoughts turned to what was to come, and he was happy for the first time since he had seen Qui-Gon die. Although the past was painful, his thoughts did not dwell on it. Here, on this bright, joyous day, he knew that there was hope. Hope for himself, for Anakin, and for the future.

THE END

So, what do you think? Better, worse, same? Please review! Flames will be used to make s'mores. :)


End file.
